First Ages
The First Age is an era in the World. It was the first historical period, besides the Age of Legends, that was 10000 years before the Third Age. History The Averdotic Invasions The Averdotians arrived to Western Endion thousands of years before the First Age. They lived on the Averdotic Foothills which the Early Vilhari Empire invaded. Many of Averdotians fled towards the west, by the banks of the Yredrigonian Rivers. There, the elves already built many magnificent cities in the Yredregonian River Valleys before the Averdotians arrived to Western Endion, including Aedelond, Crygiris, Tartegost, and Hivarbor. The Averdotians start to invade Yredrigon. Every Elven city in their path, was burned to the ground, some forgotten in history. A minority of Elvish survivors flee to the valleys of Aldairon. They used magic to create the Walls of Aldairon and isolate themselves. The humans rebuilt some of the Elven city ruins with help from slaves. The rest of the Elven population in Yredrigon attempt to integrate themselves into human society. Averdotians establish that humans are the dominant race and discriminate and segregate themselves from the Elven populations. The Averdoin in Yregrigon give up the nomadic lifestyle and eventually form agrarian city-state governments on the Yredras river. The Averdotians start to move west towards the Aorolish Mountaians where the Dwarves had great cities within the mountains called strongholds. Many of the Dwarves migrate to the island of Falas, where dwarves forbid anyone to travel there. The dwarves that stayed tried to integrate themselves into human society and was segregated, much like the elves. Another group of Averdotians start to migrate east towards the Silvic Coastlands where one elven society, the Silvans (Grey Elves), settled in cities (mainly Aurve) that rivaled the Yregrigonian cities. Their knowledge in magic was more adept than that of the Aldairic elvish and was able to repel the Averdoin. Peace was established between the Silvan elves and the Averdoin in the "Pact of Aurve", giving the fertile land of Girtolia for the Averdoin to farm. The Averdotians in Silvarion adopt the Silvan culture and a dialect of Aldairin (Elder tongue) which forms the Girtolish human dialect of Aldairin in the Second Age (which is separate from the Silvan dialect of the Elder tongue). Eventually, the Averdotians settle everywhere west of the Averdotic Mountains and the Vilhari Gulf. Some of the Averdotians, like the Vorgish and the Cerlain, retained the nomadic ways. They begin to attack the agrarian Averdoin at the end of the First Age. The Rise and Fall of Rhaenyr Rhaenyr was a collection of villages that were subjects to the Elves. Villages eventually began to evolve into a collection of city-states: Nenyra, Valmion, Thorios, and Hormilion. Each city-state established a unique government with a set of constituted laws and rules. Around 7500 FA, a magical phenomenon known as the "Great Awakening" mysteriously advanced their sorcerous ability and their knowledge of the arcane. The Great Awakening allowed for the Rhaenyrians for the ability to tame dragons like their ancestors. The quickly established the Great Nexus, where scholars, sorcerers, and mages created a grand institution of libraries dedicated to the arcane arts, science, philosophy, and many technologies. In the Great Nexus, they planned aqueducts and sewers, studied the higher mysteries, devised methods of building and architecture, and most importantly, they invented Rhaenyrian Glass-steel, a metal of great strength and lightness that never breaks nor looses it's edge. The scholars of the Great Nexus keep all their greatest studies locked in vaults of doors enchanted with magic and "stone guardians", statues enchanted with blood magic that could fight and work for the scholars. Dragons allows Rhaenyrians to gain influence over Rhaenyr. Shortly after, the Rhaenyrians would fight a war with the Vilhari Empire. Vilinys the Conquerer is declared King of Rhaenyr. The Rhaenyrians obliterated the Vilhari capital of Daedrioc in the Rhaenyrian-Vilhari War (around 5000 FA), which allows them to gain influence over the Vilhar Gulf Region, Manerys, the Averdotic Lakes, and the Eghdelos River Valley. From winning the war, Rhaenyr would inherit the Vilhari wealth and the Vilhari conquered states would pledge their allegiance to Rhaenyr. Vilinys used the wealth of the Vilhari Empire to maintain his armies. At the age of 36, Vilinys dies from a festered wound. Vilinys's empire is divided among his four generals. His brother, Hegilios, is given Eghdelos to rule which he established the Hegilian Dynasty of Eghdelos. His dearest friend and advisor, Pydras, rules over the Manerys where the Pydrian Empire is established. General Ipsion rules over the Averdotic lakes which was given to the Averdotians to rule when he dies. Mercilian is given Vilhar to rule which he gives to Rhaenyr as extra territory. By 5300 FA, Rhaenyr starts to spread it's influence on towards the Eimanicari Sea. They establish two colonies in Calenyrian Peninsula and it's the thousand isles and one colony in North Hyradrios. Rhaenyr's influence on Endion would not last. A disease called "Wolf's Blood" or better known as "lycanthropy" would break in Rhaenyr. The disease caused hair and nails to grow rapidly all over the victims' body, and would eventually turn them insane. The Rhaenyrian's called them beasts. Many Rhaenyrian nobles evacuate to the Calenyrian colonies to seek safety from the disease. Many of the common folk stayed in Rhaenyr, which dooms all the Rhaenyrian city-states. Eventually, a mysterious, toxic, fog shrouds Rhaenyr and Manerys, essentially covering the two regions in a mysterious fog. Many of the non-evacuated died to the fog, to the outbreak, and to the scourge of beasts that hunted the remaining survivors. By 5000 FA, All of the cities, except for Aulion, are abandoned. These series of events are called "The Great Cataclysm of Rhaenyr". The survivors of Rhaenyr eventually flew to the Rhaenyrian colonies in Calenyria. Like in Rhaenyr, they established each city ruled with an archon. In 4600 FA, the Rhaenyrians gain infuence over the Calenyrian peninsula and isles with dragons, and eventually establish the Calenyrian League with Ilvyria as it's capital. Due to elven isolation and the Fall of Rhaenyr, much of the arcane knowledge becomes lost to the western world. Magic also declines, causing the dragon population to disappear and Elvish life-spans dramatically shortened.